Darkest Secrets
by EDWARDLUVERXOXOOXO
Summary: This is what Stepenie Mayer didn't want you to know about twilite... Edwerd has a dark secret... so dark, even he dosen't know what it is.. Untill now when his secret comes to visit him. This secret could change his life for the better... or for worse.
1. Chapter 1

~~~~~ chapter 1 ~~~~~ darkness of the sun

my name is lady devina ann black-cullen and i when i was little i had a twin brother named edward. he is a vamprire becuz he got bitten by voltury when he was a baby. i got bite by him to so we are both vampirez and we got seperated when we wer 4 yers old and our parents died in a trajic car acident wen we were 3 and den we got sent to an orfanage and he was adopted by a doctor named carzile. he livez in forks in washington DC and i no dat bcuz we can red echothers minds bcuz we r twin vampirs an we wer born on janury 1st at midnite on a ful moon.

all vampirs have speshal powers and my power iz dat i can move stuf with my mind. all i do is i point at stuff and when i want it 2 it moves all in da air like there isn't grafity like on tha moon.

so as i waz saying i want to visit edward. he is tall with brown wavy hair and pale skin acept wen he iz in the son he gos shiney like me becas we r vampirrs. i am gonna take an arplane. i liv aloan an i hav not seen n. elsse 4 over 2 senteries! edward has not seen me for a rlly long time and i hope he did not forgget about me... his twin sister.

i dont hav a lot of stuf xcept 4 2 thigns: a lockit which says my enittils, DC (itz only devina cullen cuz the othr 1s r my midle names!) which was also my mothers enittails (her name was deloiese cullne) and edward has 1 excatly teh same like it with his enittails EC, and my ipod with all of my favorite music on it like evanessence and brigt eyes and coldply. i lisen to sad music like that becas i am lonelly and i can rlly relate to there lyrics

(AN: omg brihght eyes r sooooo sad omg i herd an intreview wif him and his childhud wsa so sad :'( 5 of his broters got drownd by hiz mom in da bathtub! and den he started doin stuf 4 atenton bcuz he was deprezed n stuf like he caryed a safty pin an he cut hmself wen he ddnt get atentton but he hats it wen pple look at him he gets nasous! I M NOT EMO! WTF ALL DOS BITHCHES WHO SAY DAT IM EMO JST CUZ I LIK SAD MUZIC R STOPID!


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~ chapter 2 ~~~~~

(AN: my freinds dagger an seriniti iz gonna help me now.)

soooooooooo 1 day wen i wuz eating dese vampire teef gummys (LOL BUT DEY WER REAL VAMPIR TEEETH lol) i waz on da plain an der was dis QT guy sitin besid me an he was rlly rlly HOT. he had dark ceder skin an sexyy eyes dat wer hazel an rlly prety curly hair wich was blond but died puprle an with blak streeks and it was stratened but not gay or n. (I M NOT HOMOPHONIC I M JUST STATTING HE ISNT GAY OKAAAAAAY). he was siting in a cuple seets ahed of me an wen i went 2 da bat-room (ROTLFOL) he wuz also goin 2 it an he wuz lik "oh sry, u can go" an den i red his mind an he said in his mind "omg dis girl is so hot! bt she wudnt lik me :'("

"o_o" I thot. an den i had a rlly good idea i wuz liek "wy dont u com in with me?"

and he sed "OMG ITS LIK YOUR REDING MY THOTS!".

"I can do that cuz im a vamprie" I serinaded. den i relized i shudnt hav told him im a vampir but he ddnt mind an it was ok. we ran into the bat- room an we strted frenchin an it waz rlly hot. oveously it waznt mi first time makin out cuz im over 200 yrs old but it wuz the first time in lik 10 yrs so yah it wuz rly good. he wuz freekishly warm n so he tok off his shirt an he had a rly good body an he was sooooo sexy. den he started feelin me up an he took of my shirt an den i took off his pants and boxers an he took off my shirt and skirt an underwer an we were totaly naked! his thingy was relly big! we wer stil makin out 4 a bit an den we had sex.

then i loked out da window an saw anohter plane flying rly closse to r plan an it had terorists in it an so i used my magic power an poynted at it an den it crashed.

then jacob said "woooh! u saved my life!" and den he kissed me on teh cheek an it was rlly cute. we put on r close an he sayd "i no wat u r... A VAMPIR" an den i saw that on his arm der was a indian tatoo an i relized dat he waz a warewolf!

then i said "i no what u r... A WAREWOLF!"

then he said ":-O HOW DID U KNO?"

and i was lik "i saw ur tatoo"

and he said "hoe did u c it? its n invsblei inc."

and i said "im a vampir (duhhhhhhhhhhh)"

and he said "wat? r u trippin?"

then i said "naw"

then he said "are luv mast neder be ( i c hoe he has a PHD in poetree) wurwoolvs and vampries r rchenenenemys"

an teh to ov us waked ot to sit in r sets nex to echoter. We gut offff teh plain and he sed "i g2g two teh bat -room" an he ran to the bat- room.

all of a suddden... a hug net mad ut of alpaucka (u now the only thta hurs vampries) fell over me.

"hahahahahahahaha"

AN: dagger!, wat is alpaka? im so confozeddddd! im gona rite chatper 3 but i dunt no wat dat iz so im gona mak it up k? -eppiphoney


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~~ chaper 3 ~~~~~

i ddnt no how 2 get out of da net cuz it wuz rly scarry n stuf and so i started turning and stuf 2 try 2 get out of it but it wuz rlly hevy. all a suden jacob ran in an he uses his wairwolf powerz 2 rip da net. he turnd into a wolf but he was rely hot still (I M NOT A NECROFILIAC THO, im jus saying he wuz lik stil haff person an his muscles wer hot an his mulbery eyse wer rlly pretty jus lik wen hes a guy). he rored ferocishly! it wuz sexy, but r luv cud nvr be :'(

"U SAVED MY LIFE" i gasped!

"i love you" he denied

i was shoked! an yet i lvoed him 2. but i cudnt admite it. da last tim i lovd som1 he got merdered :( n i was skared it wud hapen 2 jacob.

"but frst we need 2 find who tride 2 kil u wit dat net" he anounsed.

an den out ov tha corner ov my eye i saw the volturie! he wuz wearing a black robe an his skin was pale an all fo a sudenn he turnd into a bad an flew away. "THE VOLTURIE!" i yelped! "the volturie tride to kil me!"

jacob turned around. but he ddnt see anythin or n.e1. nether did i, but i no dat he can turn into a bat an so now he's lurcking arond. "i dont see enythign" said jacob.

"he turnd into a bat" i replyed

"i wil protect u" said jacob.

then we made out. he wuz not a wolf rite now anymor cuz he tranzformed back in2 a person.

but as we wer makin-out the volturie came and rapped a rope arond us. we were stuk 2gether an we cudnt escap! den i used my rly long nailz 2 cut da rope an we escapped.


	4. Chapter 5

OKAY SO I JSUT RED DA GIDELINES AN I M SUPOSED 2 SPELCHEK AND GRAMER CHEK EVRYTHING B4 I COMMIT IT, SO DIS IZ CHAPER 4 BUT WIF NO MISTEAKS. –EpIpHoNeY!

~~ Chapter 4 ~~~~~  
(AN: mi friend shadow is at mi hose rite now so she's gone help me rite dies, k guys?)

(AN: dies is euphony btw. an also dies captor is from ad punt ova view ova Jacob)

(PS: this anthers knots is euphony butt ad chapter is bi shadow)

I we in love we dos girl and she was rally Purdy and stuff but she dining like mi data much. I want to her to like me so much data I made her a peters elephant butt she threw it and I cried so much that my eyes stared top bled. She sad I was a Goth and that mad mew cri moor. The alike came and sauced ma blood. It was green because I elated too much broccoli.

Omega go way ails! I shorted jack b

Ails wiz revolved

Wee is urn blood green? She applied?

Nun ova urn beeswax I bellowed

But ad troop wiz data I dent no we ma blood we green!

Den lady divine started making pout wad ails I was so mad I turned into a werwooolagingin and elated them luckily it was a dram. :) When I worked up I we in ad hospital cause the doc need no we ma blood we green. He mane wad Carlyle he was beatifuuil he had loon her (not like a girl it was like rig no from ad beetles) HW also had blue lips and tee ^^

Finally the bell rang 4 recess I went to pal wad ma friends

Were war u Jacob? Mi friend emit exclaimed

I wiz on an airplane and I met dies rally pretty girl named ladies demon. We had sex on ad plain! I imposed

OMGG Oyo emote perplexed

Yak an I tank imp in lug! 3333333333333333333

She's so hot u shod go on a data wife her

"But...she's...a...VAPMIRE!" I whispered"


	5. Chapter 6

~~~~~~~Chapter 5 ~~~~~

_Okay so this is Serenity, and I am helping Epiphany edit this chapter. She wants to tell you that the previous chapter was written by her friend Shadow who is now gone, and that was from the point of view of Jacob. The rest of the chapters are from Lady Divina's perspective and this starts at the point of the beginning of Chapter 4. Epiphany wrote this chapter and she begged me to edit it. I will do my best to edit it, but I can't make any promises... Here it goes._

Jacob loved me so much that he made me an elephant made of pottery. It was so sweet that I told him I'd put all my money in it for ever and he said okay.

Jacob got bitten by Alice in the batroom [it's a pun] of the airport and he had green blood and then he got illusional [sic.] and fainted an went to the hospital. I visited him in the hospital though and it turned out that his blood was green because he had lupus but the doctor named Dr. House said it's not lupus [as written: XP (DO U GETTIT?) lmao. (I LURVV HOUSE ITZ MI FAVRITE TV SHOW)]. But he got treatment for the lupus and now he's better so that's why he went back to school and I didn't see him all day.

Then I got a phone call from him and he sounded nervous.

Ring-ring

"Hello?" I said.

"Is this Lady Devina?" He asked.

"Yeah, is this... Jacob?"

"Yes," he desponded [sic.], "do you want to go on a date with me?"

"OMG," i thought, "the hottest guy in school just asked me out! And he was nervous, so he really likes me!"

"Sure" =D I answered.

The next day at school I walked past Jacob in the hallway. He smiled at me and I smiled back. I was new at school so my only friend was Jacob.

"Hi Lady Devina," he said.

"Hey Jaocb," I said.

"Ahahaha. What kind of name is Lady Devina?" giggled Jacob's Friend Sohcahtoa (apparently this is Dagger's character). He started laughing and then all of his friends were laughing too.

At first I didn't know why, but then I realized it was because of my name. What kind of twentieth century American teenager is called Lady Devina? Then I realized I should make up a pretend name so that people don't know I'm 200 years old from the medieval times. If they realize I'm 200 years old then maybe they will know I'm a vampire and the Vontury [sic.] will kill me!

"That's just my nickname, it's an inside joke with Jacob. My real name is Bella. I'm new at this school," I replied.


	6. Chapter 7

chater 6 ~~~

AN: OK SO I M RLY RLY SRY THAT I HAVNT UPDAITED 4 A RLY LONG TIME, BUT I ROTE 2 CHATERS AN SO I M GONA SUBMITE BOTH OF DEM, KK?

AN: also i saw dat i hav revues but i dont no howe 2 see then, can som1 help me plz. ty!

ewen i got hom dat nite i dcided i neded 2 lok mor lik a normale kid so i cut mi har. i aslo got sum collared contacs so dat ppl wudnt se it wen mi eys chaged coler. i bot new close 2 an i cute my knails.

da nex day at scool i saw edwerd,. an we loked at echother strangly. we had a werd conecsion, but he ddnt reconize me. we desided 2 meat in da forrest dat nite.

i had 2 mak sur he rlly wuz my broter. i stud behidn hjim.

"how old r u?" i ased

"17" he said

"how long hav u been 17 i aksed?"

'a wile" he relied

at wonce i relize dhe wuz mi long lost vapire twin vrother! but he ddnt no hoo i wuz. "i no wat u r" i said

"say it" he said

i wuz gona tel him dat he wus my brother, but i cudn. "a vampir" i sad.

i al of a suden rembered the curse dat the vampir whoo bit us wen we were babys chantted b4 she seprated us an kiled r parents. (i cud rember bcuz i am giffted)

_"thou who doth not remebrest thy twin, who was born on thee nite of the newyearsth, shant tell'st thy twin that thee are twins wen they doth meet'st again fore thy shalt be curst for attournity._ "

dat ment dat sinse he ddnt rember me i cudnt tel him dat i wuz his twin bcuz if i did den i wud be curst an da vampir wud com an kil me an send me 2 hell. i had to let him relize 4 himslef dat i m a vampir an i m his twin.

edwrds frend told him dat he cudnt be frends wif me "this is rong edward, shese not 1 ov us" i gues he ddnt relize dat im a vimpire ether. my disguys was rlly good! but mabe it wuz 2 good bcuz even my broter cudnt reconize me!1

edwerd tride 2 stay awy cuz he thot i wuznt a vampir, but he stil licked me. he had to protec me.

1 day i wuz standing at mi orange pickup turck in da prking lot an a blue van almost hit me. edward ran towrds me an pushed me ote of teh way. he yuesd his hand 2 stop da van an mad a huge dent in it. he wuz rlly strong. it wuz sexy but im not insectuous so it only truned me on in lik a brother-sister way, not lik sexuel or n. (EW YOU R PREVERT IF U THOT IT WAS SEXULE)

tht day i invited him ovr 2 my house to thank hm, but he wus startin 2 fal in luv wif me!

"im not scard of u" i said. i hopped he wud relize dat i wus his sitter sinse im not scarred ov him dat im a vampir 2.

den he tok me on his bak an floo out my widnow. it wuz awsome! :D i wundered wut wud cum nxt


	7. Chapter 8

~~~~~~~~~~~ chater 7 ~~~

we wer in a tre wen he leend over 2 me.

"i hav 2 tel u somthin" he said.

i was shoked. "wat is it" i asked?

"i can red minds" he sed

"i m ur sister" i thot, hopping dat he wud here it an no da truth sinse i cudnt tel him.

"but i cant read ur mind' he sed. "i tink we wer ment 2 b. dis is a sine"

i wuz gona tel him dat we cudnt be, but den i thot dat mayby if i went allong wif it he wud finelly relize teh turth.

"ya, dis is definetly a sine. but ur a vampre..." i sed, prittending dat i wus a morsel.

"i luv u, but at da sam time i stil am urged 2 suck ur blod" he confesed.

"wat wud hapen if a vampir suked anoder vampirs blod?" i thot. an den i relized dat noting wud hapen. THEN HE WUD RELIZE DAT I M ALREDY A VAMPIR AN HE WUD NO I WUZ HIS SISTER. i wud have 2 get him 2 bite me.

i leened in 2 kiss me so dat he cud hopfuly get tacken over by his dezire 2 bit me, but he ddnt even kis me. he rested.

"dis is rong bela, i cant do this"

i wuz tinking excacly teh same thing, but 4 a diferent reson. but i had to kep up dis fassad.

"edwerd i luv u" i sed. it wusn't a lye tho bcuz i trully did luv him, but as my broter.

"i luv u 2 bela, but r luv canot be" an den i remberd dat that wuz da excact same thin jacob said.

al ov a suden i herd a loud nose from da forrest. i cud smell the lingering aromma of danger... but wat cud it be? :-o


End file.
